This invention relates to the measurement of fluid continuity in the fluid inside of a fluid carrying member.
In a certain class of imaging devices, known as off axis inkjet printers, liquid colorant is delivered from a reservoir to an imaging head through a fluid carrying member, such as a tube. The reservoir and the imaging head are separated to reduce the mass of the imaging head and allow lower cost replenishment of the ink in the inkjet printer. Through a variety of ways, voids can form in the liquid colorant. These voids can interfere with the proper working of the imaging head. Another possible problem is that replacement of an ink reservoir is done improperly so that liquid colorant cannot flow from the reservoir to the imaging head. A need exists for a method and apparatus to detect voids within a fluid carrying member.
Accordingly, in an imaging device an apparatus for measuring a parameter relate to a flow of power through a fluid within a member includes a power source arranged to supply the power to the fluid within the member. In addition, the apparatus includes a measurement device configured to measure the parameter and generate a corresponding signal.
In an imaging device, a method for measuring continuity of a fluid, includes applying power to the fluid within a member and measuring a parameter related to a flow of power through the fluid. In addition, the method includes generating a signal corresponding to the parameter.
An inkjet imaging device includes an imaging mechanism configured to place ink onto media using a print head. In addition, the inkjet imaging device includes a container for holding the ink and a fluid carrying member coupled between the container and the print head. The inkjet imaging device also includes a controller coupled to the imaging mechanism and configured to generate signals used by the imaging mechanism to place the colorant onto the media. Furthermore, the inkjet imaging device includes a power source configured to supply power to the ink thin the fluid carrying member and a measurement device configured to measure a parameter related to a flow of the power through the ink.